


This is our last dance

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Allison Hargreeves, BAMF War, BAMF War (Good Omens), Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, Pollution is a hippie, Pollution joins Klaus’s cult, Racism, Reginald Hargreeves A+ parenting, The Civil Rights movement, The Hargreeves Need A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, the 1960s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: “Famine or Raymond as he was going by now knew that there was something different about his wife Allison.”Or it’s the second season of The Umbrella Academy but the the four horse  people of the apocalypse in it.Sorry that the summary is bad the actual story is better.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Aziraphale & Crowley & Death & Famine & Pollution & War (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Death & Famine & Pollution & War (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Death & Famine & Pollution & War (Good Omens), Death & Famine & Pollution & War (Good Omens), Diego Hargreeves/Lilia Pitts, Famine/Allison Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves, The hargreeves - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	This is our last dance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story.

Famine or Raymond as he was going by now knew that there was something different about his wife Allison. He had initially considered her being an Angel or demon, but he had quickly ruled that out. This left him at square one. He still loved her but he wanted to know what she was. He thinks that it probably has something to do with the moon but that’s all he has at the moment. The thing that confused him is that she did not seem

Besides the mystery that was his wife, he was also very active in the local civil rights protest. Of course it’s not like he was being one hundred percent truthful when he talked about family ether.

  
He wondered vaguely about how the rest of the bourse people were enjoying what they were doing.

  
He knew that Chalky was currently involved with a cult, he hoped that they were enjoying it. He also knew that Scarlet was traveling bringing chaos in her wake. And Death was everywhere, always. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be in Pollutions POV.


End file.
